1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to septic, sewer, grease, and wastewater processing, and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for processing wastewater.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,126 to Streebin, et al. discloses an apparatus for efficiently disposing of combustible organic waste materials, such as organic industrial and household wastes, comprising a macerator and an evaporation unit where liquids are removed from the waste to leave a concentrated organic residue. Evaporation of liquids from the waste is accomplished by heat exchange with a medium heated, in part, by exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine, and in part by incineration of the solid, relatively dry organic residue. The liquids from the evaporation unit are preferably condensed to a suitable liquid form for subsequent use, and the concentrate remaining after liquid evaporation is introduced to a high temperature zone developed in the course of the operation of an internal combustion engine, so that the solid organic residue is incinerated to a relatively small quantity of ash and innocuous gases. Heat for the purpose of partially heating the heat exchange medium used in the evaporation unit is developed in the course of such incineration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,700 to Muller describes a process for drying solid residues obtained in filtration processes, in which the residue is first dried by passing a gas through it while it is still on the filter elements, and then whirl drying the residue in a lower portion of the reaction vessel. A system in which the drying gas is circulated is described. This results in a process which permits the preparation of dry filter residues which are easily transportable and avoids problems of separation from the filter elements while still wet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,415 to Nassef, et al. teaches a method and apparatus for disposing of aqueous organic wastes by filtration and microwave irradiation. The aqueous organic waste is placed on a moving activated carbon filter bed, and during the bed movement, the liquid in the waste is substantially separated from the solid organic matter. In the course of separation, and during movement of bed, both the liquid and the organic solid matter are irradiated with microwaves and are thereby stabilized and sterilized. A portion of the sterilized organic solid residue is stored, and is subsequently converted to activated carbon to be used in the filter bed. The apparatus of the invention includes a rotary porous disc supported over a bed of activated carbon which is rotatable with the disc. A source of microwaves is positioned over one side of the disc for irradiating material on the disc and the activated carbon in the bed. A liquid collection device is positioned under the activated carbon bed for catching and storing liquid which has drained through the porous disc in the activated carbon bed after the liquid has been microwave irradiated. A solids removal device is positioned over the disc for removing sterilized solids therefrom and transferring them to a pyrolysis/incineration unit. Means is provided for irradiating the sterilized organic solid residue in the incineration unit to convert it to activated carbon, or to effect a reduction thereof to gases and a small ash residue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,934 to Homer discloses a system for removing liquid from slurries of liquid and particulate material. In order to separate liquids from slurries containing particulate material, and particularly from slurries of water and spent ion exchange materials which are used for water conditioning in the operation of nuclear power plants and must be disposed of without any significant volume of free standing water therein, a vessel is provided which is filled with the slurry. The bottom of the vessel is conical and defines a region for the collection of water which passes thereto radially through a structure which filters the water and supports a bed of the particulate material thereon. A discharge tube extends longitudinally of the vessel into the region. A level sensor is disposed alongside the tube. A passage into the top of the vessel is provided for blowing air through the bed to force interstitial water through the bed into the region. A system of pumps and blowers is operated in accordance with the level of liquid and solid material in the vessel so as to provide for discharge of the liquid collected in the region, the formation of a tightly packed bed of particulate material and the blowing of air through the bed after substantially all the water has been discharged so as to free additional water and enable it to be discharged, thereby removing the liquid from the slurry and de-watering the material in a relatively short period of time to the extent required by governmental regulations for the disposal of low level radioactive waste materials, for example in eight hours, and providing efficient utilization of the volume of the vessel in preparation for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,339 to Temus, et al. describes a method of predictably dewatering a slurry that contains radioactive particles to a condition for safe permanent storage. Interstitial water is removed from the slurry, and then a sufficient quantity of adsorbed water is removed from the particles so that at the permanent storage temperature the particles will be just unsaturated with respect to adsorbed water. The dewatering endpoint is set to at least unsaturate the particles at the permanent storage temperature. This minimum volume of adsorbed water removal is necessary to assure the subsequent uptake of any condensed water that develops during storage in a sealed container. An upper dewatering endpoint is preferably set so that the volume of adsorbed water removed from the particles does not excessively unsaturate the particles, so that the sealed storage container that eventually confines the dewatered particles will not burst if the particles later become exposed to ambient water or water vapor. This upper dewatering limit is both particle- and container-specific and is set to assure that any increase in particle volume, if the particular particles become further hydrated at the permanent storage temperature, will not exceed the volume of compressible gas, typically air but alternatively an inert gas, in the particular container. Systems and apparatuses for dewatering nuclear wastes are also provided. In one embodiment, a disposable container with a top region and a bottom region is provided with a waste influent port for introducing a slurry of radioactive particles into the container bottom region and with an air inlet port for introducing relatively dry air into the container top region. A vapor collector manifold is selectively disposed in the container bottom region to draw air uniformly through the particle bed. A vapor outlet port, connected to the vapor collector manifold, is provided to remove the humidified air that has passed through the particle bed from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,468 to Olson teaches a method for dewatering using addition of water to facilitate material movement. A liquid separator apparatus extracts liquid, usually water, from a water-solids mixture. The apparatus includes liquid separator device with a housing with an inlet and an outlet separated by a liquid extraction chamber. The housing sidewalls defining the extraction chamber are porous, and are preferably comprised as a plurality of spaced apart slats. The slats can be movable inwardly and outwardly relative to the housing in order to vary the volume of the extraction chamber. A transfer pipe has an outlet end connected to the inlet of the separator device. The transfer pipe is closed-walled and has an inlet end connectable to a solids material moving apparatus such as a solids pump for movement of a water-solids mixture through the transfer pipe into the liquid separator device. A source of air under pressure such as an air compressor introduces compressed air into a side wall of the transfer pipe to accelerate removal of water from the water-solids mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,866 to Rumocki discloses a method and apparatus for dewatering of sludges. In order to considerably reduce expenditures for the dewatering of sludges, particularly from sewage treatment facilities, and thereby perform the step from a sticky, wet solid to a flowable solid granulate practically without the re-admixture of material, it is proposed to employ a solid bowl sludge centrifuge as the dispersing member in a subsequently connected convection dryer for further dewatering of the wet solids particles that are ejected with a dry substance content of approximately 25-35 weight percent. The wet solids particles that are ejected at high speed in the form of a film of particles from the outlet of the solid bowl sludge centrifuge are surrounded by the hot drying gas while still on their trajectory and are pre-dried to a dry substance content of approximately 65 weight percent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,007 to Duffy describes a method of liquor removal from particulate solids. Liquor removal from particulate solids such as wet wood pulp is achieved by applying a pneumatic or vapor pressure force through a pad of the wood pulp to compress the solids and to expel liquor from the solids. If air is used as a displacing medium, no wash liquor is added and the solids are simply compressed and some of the liquor is replaced by the gas passing through the suspension. If steam is used, not as a heating medium but as a pressure medium, an increase in liquor removal occurs over and above that removed by gas only due to the condensation of the steam to form a liquid front traveling before the steam through the solid suspension. Hence, in principle, a combination of pressure washing and displacement occurs resulting in a high efficiency in washing. Gas or steam could therefore simply be applied to any conventional operation to increase the washing efficiency both by compression and by displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,703 to Nassef teaches a waste treatment system for use on a vehicle having an exhaust manifold, the waste treatment system comprising a holding tank for receiving waste from a head, a galley, a shower or a bilge tank. At least one macerator is connected to the holding tank such that the macerator grinds the waste from the holding tank and recirculates it, as appropriate. A reducer is connected to the at least one macerator for reducing the size of the output of the at least one macerator. A centrifugal separator separates the relatively large waste particles coming from the reducer from the relatively small waste particles and liquid waste and recirculates the relatively large particles back to the holding tank. The remaining particles are sent to an injector pump that injects the waste, through an injector nozzle, into the exhaust manifold of the vessel. A control module controls the operation of the system based on various parameters, the parameters derived from various sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,902 to Flaherty, et al. discloses an apparatus and method for drying and deagglomerating substances of finely-divided solids suspended in a fluid medium. The apparatus includes the basic components of a pneumatic friction dryer, a flash dryer and a ring dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,609 to Nassef describes a waste treatment and disposal system for sanitary, petroleum, and other organic wastes. The invention treats and disposes of these types of waste from portable and remote waste generating sources, such as passenger carrying vehicles and remote facilities where sewage and septic systems are impractical. The invention makes use of thermal energy liberated from devices that generate a hot exhaust stream, such as internal combustion engines. The invention generally involves the passing of a waste material from a tank through a homogenizing device. The homogenizing device reduces the particle size and thoroughly mixes the waste stream so that it may be injected into a hot exhaust stream, which converts the waste stream into water vapor, gas and inert ash.
United States Patent Application 20040050802 by Banister, et al. teaches a filter-dryer apparatus employing a single container for both filtering and drying operations including a container holding a material to be filtered and dried, adapted to connect to a filter system and to connect to a fluid bed dryer system, and a process for separating particulates from liquids by the operations of filtration and drying, which includes the steps of providing a single container for both filtering and drying operations; introducing a mixture of particles and liquid to said container; connecting the container to a filter system and filtering the particulates from the liquid; detaching the container from the filter system; connecting the container to a fluid bed drying system and removing the liquid from the particulates to result in dry particulates.
The foregoing patents and application reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents and application is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents and application disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.